Transcripts/The Bite
:Polvina: Sorry, Tentie, I couldn’t hear you! What did you say? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Where are the turtles going? What turtles? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I don’t know where they’re going, but I know someone who might! :Tubarina: Ester! :Ester: Tubarina! :Tubarina: Do you know where these turtles are going? :Ester: I was going to ask you the same thing! :Polvina: Tubarina, Ester! :Ester: If you’re going to ask about the turtles... :Tubarina: …we have no idea where they’re going. :Polvina: Well, they must be going somewhere! :Tubarina: So let’s find out! :Ester: Follow those turtles! :surfaces, then the girls :Tubarina: So that’s it. :Polvina: They’re going to Dryland! :Ester: They’re laying eggs! :Tubarina: And Tata’s watching over them! :Girls: Tata! :Tata: Hi! :Tubarina: I’ve never seen so many turtles together! :Tata: This island is one of the few places left that are safe for them to lay their eggs! :Ester: And you’re keeping it safe? :Tata: As best I can! :Polvina: How many eggs do they lay? :Tata: About a hundred. They’ll be ready to hatch in six weeks. :Polvina: This is amazing! :Tata: Don’t get too close! :Polvina: Is it safe here? :hisses and bites Polvina, Polvina yelps :Tata: Uh, no. :Ester: Are you alright? :Polvina: mumbling It’s okay! :Tubarina: It doesn’t look okay. :Polvina: mumbling It hurts a little! :Ester: A little? :Polvina: Oh, make that a lot! :Ester: It needs a bandage. :Tubarina: My place is closest. We’ll go there. :Tata: Will I see you later? :Ester: We’ll be back as soon as we can! :go back down :laughing and snorting :Tata: Huh? Whatever is there, go away! :laughing and snorting :Ester: How’s that? :Polvina: Much better! Oh, thank you! :Tubarina: Oh, does it still hurt a lot? :Polvina: Only a little now! :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: gasp Gummy! Don’t creep up like that! :Tubarina: Gummy doesn’t creep. Do you, Gummy? :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: If he didn’t creep, he sneaked! :Ester: What’s the difference? :Polvina: One’s... uh… and the others... um… I’m going! See you later! :Ester: Wait for me! I’ll come with you! Bye, Tubarina! :Tubarina: See ya tomorrow! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: No, Gummy. You don’t sneak, either. :Ester: Will you be coming with us tomorrow? :Polvina: Where? :Ester: To help Tata at the beach. :Polvina: But, the turtles… :Ester: Is everything alright? :Polvina: It’s fine. :Ester: You say fine, but I don’t think you’re fine. :Polvina: I said I’m fine! :Ester: And saying it like that doesn’t make me think you’re fine, either. :Polvina: I’ll see you tomorrow! :Ester: So, you’ll be there? :Polvina: I’ll be there! :Ester: Bye! :Polvina: panting I said, I’m fine, and I’m fine! encounters a turtle and hides behind a rock, then she encounters a crab, then she bumps into an electric eel Why don’t they all just leave me alone? What did I do to them? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Tentie! Don’t creep up like that! Why is everyone doing that? No creeping, and no sneaking! :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: No! I don’t know the difference! :Tentie: gurgling :Ester: Is she the last? :Tata: She is. :Polvina: So, all the turtles have laid their eggs? There are no more? :Tata: She was the last one. comes out of hiding What’s with Polvina? :Tubarina: We’ll tell you later. :Polvina: What happens now? chuckles :Tata: We wait until the babies hatch! :laughing and snorting :Polvina: A turtle! Is that a turtle? :Tata: It’s no turtle I know! :Ester: Is it a Drylander? :Tata: There are no Drylanders on this island. :Tubarina: It could be a Dryland animal. :Polvina: But it isn’t a turtle, is it? :laughing and snorting fades :Tata: Whatever it is, it’s gone. :Ester: Will the eggs be safe? :Tata: They will be, because I’m coming here every day to make sure of it. :Tubarina: So am I! :Ester: Me, too! :Tata: Will you help, Polvina? :Tubarina: Polvina? :Polvina: a turtle and ducks They won’t leave me alone! gasp They’re chasing me! :gurgling :Polvina: You know? :Ester: We know. :Tubarina: You’re afraid of turtles, aren’t ya? :Polvina: sniffing I am! Since I got bitten. :Ester: But they’re no danger. :Tubarina: Provided you don’t upset them while they’re laying their eggs. :Ester: Or make them chase you. :Tubarina: Then they won’t even care about you. :Polvina: I know all that, but I’m still afraid! :Ester: You won’t be, after we help you! :Polvina: How? :Ester: We’ll work out how, but I do know when, right now! :and Tubarina pat a turtle, it gurgles happily, they try to get Polvina to join in, she swims away, they sigh, turtle gurgles sadly :and Tubarina take Polvina to see another turtle, she gets scared, but when she tries to pat it, she isn’t scared anymore, but plot twist, there are more turtles, so she gets scared again, they sigh, turtle gurgles sadly :Tubarina: Are you sure Polvina is coming? :Ester: She said she was. :Tubarina: We don’t wanna miss the baby turtles hatching, so where is she? :Ester: Coming! :Tubarina: It’s about time! :Polvina: I’m sorry I’m late! I, uh, saw... uh, nothing. I-I had to go around it. :Ester: You had to go around nothing? :Tubarina: Would this nothing have had a shell? :Polvina: I’m not afraid of turtles anymore! All that was weeks and weeks ago! Come on! pant Tata will be waiting for us! :Ester: What are you looking for? :Polvina: N-N-Nothing. :girls and Tata put their ears to the sand :Ester: Do you hear it? :Tubarina: I do! :Polvina: It sounds like digging! :Tata: They’re coming! :turtles emerge from the ground :Ester: There’s one! :Tubarina: gasp Another! :Polvina: panicked And another! :Tubarina: gasps This is amazing! :Ester: They’re so cute! :Polvina: panicked T-They’re coming at me! Help! :Tata: They’re not coming at you, Polvina! :Tubarina: They’re just heading for the water, for Salacia! :Ester: And you’re in the way. :Polvina: out of the way, yelping :laughing and snorting :Ester: There’s that noise again! :Tata: But, what is it? :and snorting, a boar appears :Tubarina: Oh, no! :Polvina: It’s a Dryland animal! :Ester: A big and ugly one! :laughing and snorting :Tubarina: Do you think he understands us? :Polvina: I don’t know! But don’t call him ugly again, okay? :Tata: We have to protect the babies! :laughing and snorting :Tubarina: H-How do we keep it back? :Ester: Shoo! grunting Shoo! :Tubarina: Shoo? That’s all you can come up with, shoo? :Ester: Do you have anything better? :Tubarina: Um… Shoo! Shoo! :laughing and snorting :Tata: What are we gonna do? We can’t let it attack the babies! :Polvina: Yah! sand in the boar’s face Leave those babies alone! :laughing and snorting :Polvina: Oh! I’m out of here! screaming :Ester: Great thinking, Polvina! For the pig sic to chase her like that... :Tubarina: Oh, probably not quite like that. :Ester: So... :Tubarina: We’re coming, Polvina! :hides in a bush, boar snorting and sniffing, then laughing, then groaning in disappointment, it comes out and Polvina is on top of it :Polvina: laugh I-I don’t suppose we could be friends? :laughing, Polvina screaming, they get snagged by some vines or something :Ester: Polvina! :Tubarina: Where are you? :Tata: Look out! :Polvina: muffled Help! :Ester: Back to the beach! :struggling and snorting :Ester: You did fantastic, Polvina! :Tata: He can’t hurt the babies now! :Polvina: muffled :Tubarina: Sorry, Polvina? We don’t understand. :Polvina: muffled :Ester: She probably wants us to get her out. :Polvina: muffles :Tubarina: Oh, why don’t you just say that? :Tata: off the last baby turtle Goodbye, little one! :Polvina: Good luck! :Ester: Have a great life! :Tubarina: Is that the last one? :Tata: looks It must be! :Tubarina: Oh, I miss them already! :struggling and snorting :Ester: Him, I won’t miss. :Polvina: Well, we can’t leave him tied up. :Tubarina: We won’t, now that the babies are all safe. :Ester: This should do the trick! pulls :Tata: Get ready to run, everyone! :sniffs, then sort of laughs :Tubarina: On the count of three, we go, right? :Polvina: Wait, I have an idea! Shoo! Go on, shoo! Shoo, shoo, shoo! :runs away, yelping and snorting :Tata: That might scare him away for good! :Ester: What do you know, shoo can work! :Ester: Look at them go! :Polvina: They’re very cute! :Tata: You’re not afraid of turtles anymore, Polvina! :Polvina: Not after seeing these babies, and not after seeing that animal on Dryland! :Tubarina: Because nothing down here is as scary as Dryland! :Tata: Wow, look at all those rainbow fish! :Tubarina: Where do you think they’re going? :Ester: I don’t know! :Polvina: Well, they must be going somewhere! :Tubarina: So let’s find out! :Ester: Follow those rainbow fish! :Girls: laughing